The hair implantation technique has been largely improved over the past decade. A so-called microscopic hair follicle implantation technique has been widely employed throughout the world to treat male patterned baldness, i.e. Androgenetic Alopecia. In this hair implantation technique, each hair follicle is independently implanted into the scalp. The hair follicles used in the microscopic hair implantation are relocated from a donor site, which is usually a back of the head, to a balding area of the patient's scalp. Each hair follicle normally has one to four hairs, as shown in FIG. 1. And, each hair follicle has a diameter about 1-2 mm, and a length about 6-7 mm, and is therefore very tiny and soft.
There are various kinds of hair implanters available in the market. However, most of the currently available hair implanters have big volume and are not suitable for use in the microscopic hair follicle implantation. Up to date, hair follicles are implanted by a surgeon using forceps. That is, the surgeon uses forceps to clip a root portion of the hair follicle, and forces the hair follicle into an implanting hole pierced on the bald scalp. The implanting hole is usually formed by piercing the bald scalp using a needle, which normally has a small gage number of 18 or 19. Therefore, the implanting hole is very small in size. It is uneasy to force a hair follicle into such a small hole. The hair follicle would very possibly be damaged by the forceps, or become broken or dead in the course of forceps implantation when it could not be successfully implanted into the tiny implanting hole for several times. The tight clipping of the hair follicle with the forceps would also cause follicle death. These are the difficulties often encountered by the surgeons in the microscopic hair follicle implantation.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a micro-implanter for hair follicle to solve the problems encountered in the existing microscopic hair follicle implantation.